Actions Speak Louder Than Words
by negative 97
Summary: Luke, sinnoh's rookie sensation, always thought he was unbeatable. That is until one day at school he gets challenged by a mysterious girl and humiliates him by handing him his first defeat. Years later, he trains so he can beat her one day, but little does he know she's training as well to beat someone much stronger than any pokemon champion.


Actions Speak Louder Than Words

(I don't own pokemon)

Jen looked impassively at her opponent as her lucario knocked out her opponent's infernape with one perfectly timed aura sphere which crashed into his chest and knocked the flame pokemon unceremoniously to the ground. Jen's opponent, a black haired, over confident jerk, has been the school's premiere trainer and many expected him to be champion of the sinnoh region. So of course with that ego fueling him, he openly challenged anyone to a battle at the school to any sort of pokemon battle.

Every student feared to face his might and this only further fueled his ego as he now believed there was no one strong enough to challenge him. That is, until Jen stepped up and without even stating her intentions of walking right into the middle of the crowd of students, sent out her lucario, Avenger, out into the battlefield.

His name, which Jen learned was Luke, smirked confidently and sent out his infernape and stated he'll go easy on her. This proved to be a fatal mistake as Avenger knocked out the flame pokemon relatively easily. The whole student body and even Luke were stunned by this turn of events. Jen hadn't even sent out a command for her lucario to do!

Luke got over his confusion and his arrogant personality returned.

"_It was only a fluke. My next pokemon will wipe the floor with that darn lucario of hers!" Luke thought confidently._

Alas, his next pokemon, an electivire, soon suffered the same fate as the first one and was put down as well. Murmurs could be heard throughout the crowd as everyone wondered who this mystery girl was and how she was beating the sinnoh region's up and coming rookie sensation. The battle continued and more of Luke's pokemon fell to Avenger until he finally showed signs of fatigue coming from him. Luke smiled confidently as his last pokemon, a rhyperior that he trained since it was a little rhyhorn (if a rhyhorn could be called little), was his strongest and sending it out meant victory for him.

"Ha, you may have gotten lucky the first few times with your mute way of commanding your pokemon, but this one, my strongest will wipe that smirk off your face!" Luke shouted angrily.

This was truly the strangest boy Jen ever met. He kept saying that he was going to wipe the floor with her with his next pokemon, but that's what he said many times only to be defeated by Avenger. What really made her raise an eyebrow was his previous statement. She wasn't smirking, not even in the slightest. She was merely out here to put an arrogant fool in his place and show him that just being considered the strongest doesn't mean you are the strongest.

"What are you scared? I thought so! Now face my wrath! Show her our might rhyperior!" Luke sneered confidently.

Rhyperior materialized from his pokeball and hit the ground with a thud. Rhyperior let out a war cry and smashed his fists together to show that he was ready for a fight. Jen merely stomped the ground to get Avenger's attention and pointed at the ground next to her. Avenger knew what that meant and faster than the human eye could see returned to his master's side.

Luke thought he knew what this meant. After seeing his rhyperior, she must have come to her senses and given up the fight as she was no match for his pokemon. He let a wide grin come to his face, but it immediately fell when he saw Jen with another pokeball in her hands. Luke started to worry, if Avenger wasn't her strongest pokemon, then what was her strongest?

Jen fingered the red and white ball carefully. She knew Avenger could easily handle this fool, but she needed to show him true strength with her strongest pokemon. She didn't consider this one her strongest, _she knew_ this one was her strongest. Without a word she tossed the pokeball into the air and a purple behemoth was now facing the rhyperior. A battle hardened nidoking, which stood at the height of five feet, was now staring down Luke's pokemon.

"What the heck did you feed your nidoking?!" Luke shouted fearfully as he gazed at the larger than normal nidoking.

Jen was wordless and with a wave of her hand, nidoking attacked. Rhyperior was caught off guard with the drill pokemon's surprising speed and was hit hard with an ice punch. Rhyperior with a shout of pure rage, tried to strike back with hammer arm, but nidoking simply ducked and hit him with an aqua tail. Rhyperior let a cry of pain before it was hit by a triple ice punch combination right in the face.

With his vision blurry, rhyperior now started to swing randomly in the hopes of hitting his opponent. Unfortunately, nidoking was nowhere near him and by the time rhyperior's vison returned he was hit by an ice beam which forced him on one knee. Luke was now worried as he never lost a battle before and for his partner's safety. He knew rhyperior had high defense, but Luke knew he couldn't take another blow like that or he'd be down for the count.

Luke started to get desperate and soon his desperation turned to a foolish command.

"Rhyperior just keep using rock blast to keep him away from you for as long as you can!" Luke yelled desperately to his pokemon.

Rhyperior did as he was told as the rocks and debris around him turned into deadly projectiles. Nidoking wasn't fazed as Jen put up her hands in front of her face and he immediately assumed a boxing stance. One by one, nidoking smashed the rocks to pieces as he ventured ever closer to the stationary pokemon. Luke gritted his teeth as nidoking would bob and weave through the rocks and only strike them when dodging wasn't an option. Luke had to use the one move that he thought would bring him victory. When he was sure nidoking was close enough so he couldn't react, he immediately shouted out his last ditch move.

"Rhyperior use rock wrecker!" Luke shouted.

Rhyperior put his palms together as a rock surrounded by a red aura continued to grow and expand in size. Luke, however, underestimated the speed of his opponent's nidoking. Before his pokemon could even launch the attack, it was hit by an aqua tail and skidded along the ground before his defeated pokemon was lying next to him with swirls in its eyes. The whole world seemed to remain silent as they tried to process what happened. Luke, the best trainer sinnoh had to offer, was defeated by some no name girl with only two pokemon.

Jen started clapping and nidoking turned to face his trainer. Jen embraced her pokemon in a hug which he gladly returned. Jen looked impassively at Luke and the stunned student body and with a flip of her hair she left the field with her two pokemon flanking her.

Luke was stunned as he returned his fainted pokemon and looked at the shrinking form of the mysterious girl who bested him. He vowed from that day forward he would train his very hardest and when the day came they would meet again, he would be victorious.

9 years later…

Luke had been champion for a long time, but he always faced some no talent scrub challenging him for the title of champion and it was getting rather boring. His hardest battle so far was with a trainer named Tobias. Luke thought it was rather unfair he was using legendary pokemon in battle, but thanks to battlefield intelligence and skill, he managed to triumph. Tobias and his team of legendaries fell. Just as Luke was about to call it a day and return home, he heard the sound of the mechanical door opening and wondered who he would be facing next.

He thought maybe it would be that Ketchum kid as he heard great things from him or possibly Cynthia trying to reclaim her title as champion. When he saw his opponent, it shook him to the very core. It was that same girl who beat him many years ago! She hadn't really changed over the years. Jen still had those piercing blue eyes and her hair was as dark as ever. It was pretty obvious why she was here and his body radiated with excitement. Finally, after all these years he would finally get his rematch and he would be the one victorious this time.

"Well, let's begin. I gladly accept your challenge as the champion of the sinnoh region. I will fight you with all the heart and determination I have!" Luke shouted.

Luke knew back then he was an arrogant idiot but now she was facing a humble, wise champion of the sinnoh region. This time the outcome would be different.

Jen remained unfazed by his words and sent out her first pokemon. It looked like a dragon, yet it had tiny wings and its scales looked as hard as a rock. Luke had never seen a pokemon like this before but it did not disturb him. He promptly sent out his Glaceon as he guessed it was a dragon type pokemon so glaceon's attacks would be super effective. Just like with nidoking nine years ago, she waved her hand and druddigon went on the offensive and Glaceon braced itself. Luke just knew that this would be the battle to test whether his training paid off.

Back and forth, blow after blow connected from both sides as neither yielded to the other. Luke almost had victory in his grasp. Both sides were down one pokemon and both knew who they were going to use. Jen tossed a pokeball onto the field and the familiar purple behemoth now stood on the battlefield, now poised to get his master the win. Luke stared at his final pokeball and kissed it for good luck. He just knew rhyperior was going to win this time. In a flash, his star pokemon now stood on his side of the battlefield staring down his old foe from all those years ago.

Luke saw it in rhyperior's eyes, he saw the determination to win and finally get the mankey off his chest and stomp on it hard. With a war cry, both titans charged at each other fists raised and ready to rumble.

The battle was long and grueling as both drill pokemon stood toe to toe with each other exchanging ice punches, megahorns, and stone edges with each other. That is until he saw Jen whistle something and nidoking changed tactics. Nidoking ducked under a hammer arm and caught it under his arms. With rhyperior trapped, nidoking now unleashed a barrage of iron tails and aqua tails on the helpless pokemon. Rhyperior howled with pain as club-like tail smashed into his sides again and again. Rhyperior tried to block some of the hits with his tail, but he was too slow and was now suffering under heavy assault. Luke didn't know how much longer rhyperior could last.

Luke shouted for his pokemon to use earthquake, and to his surprise, Jen smiled. What was she smiling about? Her pokemon was about to receive a super effective attack. Luke realized too late what she was smiling about as rhyperior lifted his foot to smash the ground; nidoking picked up rhyperior in a fireman's carry and flipped him over his head with an overhead smash. Jen made a stomping motion and Luke dreaded to know what that meant.

Nidoking lifted his foot and stomped on rhyperior's chest as the force of the attack sent shockwaves everywhere and columns of rocks jutted from the ground. Luke's face paled. Nidoking had just used earthquake with rhyperior right under him. Rhyperior was trying to struggle to his feet but nidoking hit him with an ice punch square in the cheek, effectively knocking him unconscious.

"Rhyperior is unable to battle which means that the unnamed trainer is the winner of the match and new champion of the sinnoh region," the referee said.

Luke lowered his head so he couldn't face his challenger. All that hard work he did and still he wasn't able to beat her. Reluctantly, he slowly lifted his head so he could put Jen and her pokemon team in the hall of fame.

To his surprise, she was gone yet again. Luke, despite his loss, smiled a little bit. Although she said nothing and left without a trace he knew what that meant. She going to let him train and get stronger and when she thought he was ready, she'll be right there to challenge him.

"Just you wait Jen! I'm going to train a lot harder and the next time we meet I'll be the winner! This I swear!" Luke shouted into the empty halls of the pokemon league, knowing she couldn't hear him.

Pov Switch

After she healed her pokemon, Jen walked down the halls of the pokemon league in silence. Jen allowed a slight smile to come to her face. No longer was Luke the arrogant jerk he was before. When he fought her, he was fighting her as a humble champion with steel hard determination. She was glad he had come this far, but she knew she had to come back and challenge him when the time was right. Jen slowed her pace a little and looked at her pokeballs. She couldn't have come this far without them as she knew she could beat any champion of any region with their strength. Yet, she still failed to defeat the one person who gave her nidoking as a little girl. Jen was now smiling ear to ear.

One day she would defeat her mother and claim the title of strongest trainer from her, even if others didn't know she was the strongest. As thoughts of her mother came to her she heard Luke's voice in the distance.

"Just you wait Jen! I'm going to train a lot harder and the next time we meet I'll be the winner! This I swear!" Luke yelled at his rival through the halls of the pokemon league.

Jen smiled at this and finally found the exit to the pokemon league. She found herself in an open field as she stared at the sunset. Luke would get stronger and defeat her one of these days, but as of now he wasn't strong enough. He still had much to learn if he was going to beat her.

Jen then heard a twig break behind her and she immediately wheeled around to face the noise. To her surprise, she found her mother enter the clearing where she was.

"Hello Jenifer, I see you defeated the "so-called champion."

Jen nodded.

"Don't get overconfident just because you beat some inexperienced rookie. I have come to test you my daughter, to see if you're finally ready to take my place," Jen's mother stated in a seemingly bored tone.

Jen said nothing as she sent out Druddigon and narrowed her eyes at her mother.

"I can tell just by looking at your pokemon that it still has much strength to gain. Although it's a dragon type, it isn't a true dragon yet," Jen's mother said.

"So Jenifer, why don't I show you a true dragon," Jen's mother said confidently.

With that said, an enormous charizard burst from a pokeball and stared down at it smaller opponent. It was the largest charizard Jen had seen as it stood seven feet tall and had the scars from previous battles around its chest and eye emphasize its status as a veteran fighter.

Jen knew this was the pokemon her mother raised in the Charicific Valley and it turned out to be the strongest charizard there. Jen wouldn't back down though just because of that. With a wave of her hand, druddigon yelled with all its might and charged at its opponent.

Jen's mother simply stated "Go" and charizard flew towards his foe at lightning speed.

Both pokemon clashed and an explosion ensued which sent shockwaves throughout the area and everyone felt its effect. Jen was knocked over by the shockwave while her mother stood strong, seemingly unfazed by this.

Jen knew she wasn't going to win. She could reduce both sides to one pokemon each, but she knew in the end nidoking would fall to her mother's strongest pokemon. It was an inevitable outcome, but Jen still had to try.

She owed Luke that much for giving it his all in their battle, so she would fight her hardest right now.


End file.
